Organization XIII
The Organization XIII is the group of Nobody vessels, led by Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, serving as the main antagonistic faction in the video game installment, Kingdom Hearts II. It is featured as completely amoral group of villains, focused only to become "perfect beings" and acquire new hearts, since their separation with the Heartless, through scheming, brute force, manipulation, and cunning. They are major players in the second Disney Villains War and in the Video Game Villains War. Members: * Xemnas (Xehanort's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Superior of the In-Between) * Xigbar (Braig's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Freeshooter) * Xaldin (Dilan's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Whirlwind Lancer) * Vexen (Even's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Chilly Academic) * Lexaeus (Aeleus' Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Silent Hero) * Zexion (Ienzo's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Cloacked Schemer) * Saix (Isa's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Luna Diviner) * Axel (Lea's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Flurry of Dancing Flames) * Demyx (Nobody vessel of an unknown person, proclaimed as The Melodious Nocturne) * Luxord (Nobody vessel of an unknown person, proclaimed as The Gambler of Fate) * Marluxia (Lauriam's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Graceful Assassin) * Larxene (Nobody vessel of an unknown person, proclaimed as The Savage Nymph) * Roxas (Sora's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Key of Destiny) * Xion (Alternative member of Organization XIII, serving as a fragment of Sora's memory) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Video Game Villains War Gallery: 4176-927730838.jpg|Xemnas (Xehanort's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Superior of the In-Between) Xigbar.jpg|Xigbar (Braig's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Freeshooter) 367983-141639 large.jpg|Xaldin (Dilan's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Whirlwind Lancer) Vexen Days.png|Vexen (Even's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Chilly Academic) Lexaeus.png|Lexaeus (Aeleus' Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Silent Hero) Zexion Days.png|Zexion (Ienzo's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Cloacked Schemer) Xiiiorder07saix 2.png|Saix (Isa's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Luna Diviner) Axel Days 2.png|Axel (Lea's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Flurry of Dancing Flames) Demyx Days Art.png|Demyx (Nobody vessel of an unknown person, proclaimed as The Melodious Nocturne) Luxord-3-2567670b58.png|Luxord (Nobody vessel of an unknown person, proclaimed as The Gambler of Fate) Marluxia.png|Marluxia (Lauriam's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Graceful Assassin) Larxene Days.png|Larxene (Nobody vessel of an unknown person, proclaimed as The Savage Nymph) Roxas.jpg|Roxas (Sora's Nobody vessel, proclaimed as The Key of Destiny) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization XIII Category:Nobody Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Major Players Category:Disney Villains War Category:Victims of Ansem Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Vs Pete Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Ocelot's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:DiZ's Alliance Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Villains Battles